Midnight Snack
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: Mimi and Roger head out to Wendy's for a late night snack. Fluff oneshot


Just went downstairs for a midnight snack and we had Wendy's sitting out of the counter. So I got a cute fluff idea for Roger and Mimi

DISCLAIMER: Don't own RENT

I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked around our apartment. We were in Roger's room, huddled underneath the blankets, freezing to death. I rolled over on top of him and he grunted.

"Mimi what the hell are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Just getting up, go to sleep," I whispered to him. He groaned and tossed over in the scratchy sheets.

I stood up and grabbed the leopard silk robe that Angel bought me for my birthday last year. I walked out of the room into the pitch blackness of the loft. I felt my way towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, casting light into the room. I looked through the fridge, still blind from the light.

Nothing.

I groaned and looked at the clock. 12:34 AM. I frowned and continued looking through the kitchen.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Roger asked me.

I turned. Roger was standing in the doorway to his room, naked. We had gotten drunk during the day, when we were hanging out, had some sex and went to bed by seven o'clock.

"I'm hungry and you don't have anything in the loft except for beer and expired Sour Cream," I retorted. He came towards me and looked in the fridge.

"No, we have…no…wait, no that's beer, never mind," he said, withdrawing. He looked at me. "Why do you need to eat something right now anyways?"

"Because," I whined. "I'm hungry."

Roger kissed my forehead. "Well, if my Mimi wants food, she gets food."

"I want Wendy's."

Roger pulled away from me and looked at me. "W-what?" he asked me.

"You know, Wendy's the fast food chain."

"Why the hell do you want Wendy's? That place is shit. I mean, it's almost as bad as McDonald's."

I poked Roger's stomach and he curtailed back in pain. "Like you eat anything anyways."

"Baby, come on, let's just go back to bed…"

I kissed him. "Please…"

"No."

"Roger?"

"No. What?"

"For your little Mimi?" I asked him innocently. Roger froze and studied me. He bit his lip and then turned away.

"I hate it when you use that against me."

"So you will Roger?" I asked him. He grumbled.

"Get dressed."

Roger and I walked out on the street ten minutes later, holding hands. He kissed my cheek as we continued walking down the street, looking for Wendy's. We knew it was by the loft but we didn't know exactly where it was.

"There it is."

We saw it and rushed towards it. We opened the door and saw two people sitting on the counter, chattering away. They noticed us, groaned and sat down. I walked towards the counter and looked at the menu.

"What do you want?" the annoyed teenager asked me. I smiled at her.

"Can I get a Bacon Classic with Biggie French Fries and a Medium Dr. Pepper please?" I asked her. The girl looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"How the heck do you still have the figure?" she asked me. I looked up at Roger was deciding on what he wanted.

"I have my secrets."

"And you?"

Roger grumbled. "I'm gonna let Mimi order for me."

I smiled at him and looked at the menu. Roger was skinnier than me. It was because he refused to let the extra food go to me. Every scrap went to me first, and if I didn't get all that I wanted, I had his. Even when I insisted that I was full. Roger spoiled me, like I was a little girl and he was my rich daddy. I smirked and looked at the teenager.

"Roger would like a Biggie Diet Coke-"

"Mimi…Maureen would kill me if she found out I was drinking-"

"Just make that a regular Coke. A Biggie fries and a Triple."

The girl froze. "Same question to you bud," she asked Roger. He smiled.

"My girlfriend doesn't usually order my food."

We paid the girl the money and then sat down in the restaurant. It was funny. We were the only ones who were in there and probably the only customers who even came at night. Roger and I were enjoying this. I held the Bacon Classic in front of his face.

"Try it."

"Ew, no."

"Please?" I begged him.

"No."

I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"What?" he asked me.

"For your Mimi?"

"I hate you."


End file.
